I Can Hear the Bells: Love square Songfic
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Marinette is running late for school due to patrolling the night before with Chat, but trips and falls onto the very familiar chest of Adrien Agreste, leading her to dream about their future. Chat Noir has loved Ladybug since they first met. One night when they are patrolling, Chat drops a pun, until Ladybug fires back at him, causing him to burst into song Then stories combine.


NOTE: THE SONG IS NOT MINE. NEITHER ARE THE CHARACTERS OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG

Marinette: Italics

Adrien/Chat: Bold

Both: Bold and Italics.

Marinette ran on the pavement, trying not to be late for school once again due to patrolling with Chat the day before. She let out a frustrated groan and ran up the stairs, muttering to herself until she ran straight into a very familiar chest. Marinette blushed and internally screamed.

Oh my god not again!

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien Agreste asked with very adorably concerned eyes. Marinette blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"O-Oh Adrien! I-I'm fine T-Thanks for asking!" Adrien gave her a genuine smile and grabbed her hands, helping her up as Marinette blushed.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty face of yours." Adrien winked and walked inside, leaving a love struck Marinette. When Adrien was inside, Alya came out from behind a bush and walked up to Marinette giggling.

"Girl, that was the funniest shit I've ever seen! You looked so surprised, I will remember that look forever." Marinette ignored her and suddenly started to sing.

 _I can hear the bells.._

Alya looked very concerned.

"Uh, Mari?" Marinette continued.

 _Well, don't 'cha hear em' chime?_

Alya rested a hand on her temples.

"Please no." Marinette smiled giddily.

 _Can't you feel my heartbeat, Keeping perfect time.. And all because he.._

Alya groaned.

"i'm not going to listen to this whole damn thing Mari." Marinette spontaneously made her hand fly up and rest above Alya's chest, stepping forward.

 _Touched me, he looked at me and stared..._

Alya's eyes were wide as she tried to remove Marinette's hand, but her hand was weirdly strong.

"Oh my god Mari, get off." Marinette ignored her.

 _Yes he, bumped me.. My heart was unprepared._

Alya looked very confused.

"Unprepared for what, Adrien's body standing up?"

 _Tapped me and knocked me off my feet.._

Alya groaned.

 _One little touch now my life's complete._

Alya threw her hands up.

"Nope. Not even I can deal with you right now."

 _'Cause when he, nudged me, love put me in a fix, yes it.. Hit me.. Just like a ton of bricks._

Marinette ran up the stairs and swung on the railing.

 _Yes my, heart burst now I know what life's about!_

Marinette put her hands above her chest.

 _One little touch and love's knocked me out and.._

Marinette let go of the railing and put both hands on her heart.

 _I can hear the bells.. My head is spinning.._

She twirled around.

 _I can hear the bells, Somethings beginning.._

Marinette angrily looked to the school behind her.

 _Everybody says that a girl who looks like me.._

Marinette started to determinedly run up the stairs.

 _Can't win his love_

She stopped running at the top and spun around, standing in a Ladybug position.

 _Well just wait and see 'cause!_

Marinette relaxed and smiled lovingly.

 _I can hear the bells just hear them chiming ,_

Marinette looked to the door of the school with hope.

 _I can hear the bells.._

Marinette put a hand on her forehead playfully.

 _My temperatures climbing_

Marinette bursted up.

 _I can't contain my joy, cause I finally find the boy I've missing_

Marinette held a hand out, tapping an invisible person.

 _LISTEN, I can hear the bells..._

Marinette smiled and walked into school.

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on the edge of a building, looking at each other. Chat smirked and dropped a pun.

"So My Lady, how are you feline about that akuma?" Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes before answering.

"I don't know Chaton, purrhaps you should force it out of me.." Chat blushed and Ladybug laughed then stood up, leaning down very close to Chat's face and whispering on his lips.

"Gotcha." And then she yo-yo'd away. Chat was recovering from the sudden flirtation moment from Ladybug, and when he snapped out of it, a smiled and threw his hands up, letting out a happy sigh. Chat started to list out scenarios if him and Ladybug.

 **Round 1, she'll ask me on a date..**

Chat smiled and stood up, leaning on his pole.

 **Round 2, I'll primp but won't be late because**

Chat smirked and raised and eyebrow.

 **Round 3 is when we kiss inside her car!**

Chat leaned on his pole once again.

 **Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far..**

Chat had one hand hold onto the pole and then put a hand on his heart like he was surprised about something.

 **Round 4, she'll ask for my hand so by, Round 5, we'll book the wedding band so by round 6, My Lady much to your surprise, this smooth little kitty takes the prize and**

Chat dropped his pole and was in a determined pose.

 **I can hear the bells! My ears are ringing,**

Chat looked to the sky and threw his hands up.

 **I can hear the bells, the brides maids are singing, I always said that a girl who's a gem, won't look my way well forget him then!**

Chat cupped a hand around his ear.

 **I can hear the bells, My father will smile.**

Chat laughs,

 **As he leaves his pride in pile,**

Chat blushed and lovingly smiled.

 **My mother would start to cry, but I can't see cause her and I are..**

Chat blushed.

 **FRENCH KISSING**

Chat sat on the side of the building.

 **LISTEN, I can hear the bells...**

Another patrol day Chat wanted to know who Ladybug was. He pleaded.

"Come on LB, I won't tell anyone!" Ladybug smiled at him.

"I know you won't Chaton, but it's just better this way." Ladybug ran into the room and released her transformation. Tikki needed more cookies before Marientte could transform again, since her transformation just wore off. When Tikki had enough cookies, Marientte transformed and swung back to her house.

Chat came out from behind a curtain blushing with a hand over his mouth.

"Crap! I shouldn't have done that! But still..." He smiled towards the window she swung out of. "Marinette is my lady.." Chat smiled.

 **I can hear the bells..**

Chat ran a hand through his hair.

 **My head is reeling, I can hear the bells.**

Chat held a hand over his heart.

 **I can't stop the peeling! Everybody warns that she won't like who she'll see...**

Chat let out determined fist.

 **But I know that she'll look inside of me yeah!**

Chat made his way to Marinette's house and knocked on her balcony. Marinette opened the trap door and let Chat in, a bit confused.

"Kitty? I didn't know you were coming tonight..." Chat smiled and grabbed her hands.

"I know who you are Princess... Or shall I say.." Marinette blushed, a bit nervous. "My Lady..." Marinette let out a shriek.

"H-How did you find out!" Chat blushed.

"I was in the room when you detransformed. BUT I SWEAR I NEVER MEANT TO, SOMETHING CAME OVER ME, I'M SORRY I-" Marinette smiled and hugged him. When she released it she shrugged.

"Well we can't do anything about it now, can we?" Chat nodded and spoke after a time.

"I guess I should show you who I am..." Marinette nodded.

"It is only fair Chaton." Chat chuckled and released his transformation, revealing none other than Adrien Agreste. Marinette's jaw dropped, but when the shock and embarrassment left, she smiled.

 _I can hear the bells!_

Marinette sang as Adrien smiled and took her hands, singing with her.

 **Today's just the start 'cause,**

Marinette and Adrien drew closer.

 _I can hear the bells,_

Adrien whisper sang in her ear.

 **Until death do us part and even when die,**

Marinette smiled.

 _We'll look down from up above, Remembering the night, that we two fell in love.._

Adrien continued.

 **We both will shed a tear, and we'll whisper, as we're reminiscing LISTEN!**

Marinette cupped h- Manage Storiesis cheek.

 _I can hear the bells.._

Adrien added.

 **She can hear the bells.**

Marinette continued as they grew closer.

 _I can hear the bells.._

Adrien sang this time.

 **I can hear the bells..**

They both sang.

 _ **I can hear... The bells...**_

They finally kissed as Marinette's bedroom swallowed their figures until morning.


End file.
